1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices which hold or maintain the position of a bicycle rider's foot on the pedal of the bicycle and which bind or attach the rider's shoe to the pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of binding systems have been developed to hold the foot of the bicyclist onto the bicycle pedal. The simplest and most common device is the pedal toe clip (a curved projection attached to the front of the pedal which loops over the toe of the rider's shoe) combined with a toe strap (a strap of leather or other flexible material passing through an eyelet in the top of the toe clip and underneath or through the back of the pedal, encircling the rider's foot at the instep). This system has many disadvantages, among them difficulty in inserting the foot through the opening formed by the strap, and the need to reach down and tighten or loosen the strap by hand.
More sophisticated mechanical binding mechanisms have been incorporated into special pedals, requiring special shoes or shoe fittings. These systems have their own drawbacks, including high price, the need for special shoes, and the failure or impaired performance of mechanical catches and levers when infiltrated by dirt or mud.
The invention here detailed prevents the rider's foot from slipping off the pedal. It also allows the rider to grip the pedal with the foot so as to pull it upward, without mechanically binding the shoe to the pedal. At the same time, it permits the rider to remove his foot rapidly from the pedal. It is easily engaged by the foot and requires no hand operation for tightening, loosening, or releasing. It does not require the use of special shoes, or shoes with special fittinqs on the sole. The invention is not a new pedal as such, but rather an attachment which can be fitted to many or most currently existing pedals to improve their performance, especially for touring or casual bicycling or cycling offroad.
Other characteristics of this invention will become apparent hereinafter.